


Taking a part of you with me

by melonbutterfly



Series: The Sentinel Crossover 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is about to leave for a couple of days, but he's going to keep a piece of his Guide with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a part of you with me

"I'll be fine, Cas," Dean mumbles. He's lying on his back, feeling pleasantly lethargic splayed over the bed. Come is cooling on his belly, and his heart is beating strong and steadily, in tandem with his Guide's.

"I know," Castiel murmurs back, but he doesn't stop pressing tiny kisses across Dean's face and neck.

"It's just three days, you'll be there for the week-end," Dean continues, then stretches a little, sighing happily at the pleasant twinges in his muscles.

"I'm not worried," Castiel returns calmly and presses a kiss to Dean's lips, flicking his tongue against them before he pulls away, moves down Dean's throat. Pausing above the joint of Dean's neck and shoulder, he breathes on the soft skin. "Here, I think," he says distractedly, and before Dean has the chance to offer his opinion about the spot – not that he'd protest – Castiel sinks his teeth into Dean's skin and starts to suck.

Dean moans at the sensation, hard teeth and heavy suction that doesn't stop until Dean is well and truly bruised. Only then does Castiel let up, pulling away and licking over the throbbing spot.

"Good?", Dean asks breathlessly, tangling his fingers in Castiel's unruly hair.

Castiel hums and pushes himself up, looking down on Dean, his blue eyes taking in the picture Dean makes. "Another," he concludes.

Curling one corner of his mouth up in a wry grin, Dean pulls Castiel back down on top of him, curls his fingers back in Castiel's hair and guides his head to his neck to the spot where Dean's pulse beats, about an inch under Dean's jaw. "Here," he requests.

Castiel grins, his teeth against Dean's skin, but then he sobers and brushes his lips in a gentle kiss to the spot before he starts to suck. It'll be a smaller mark, Dean can feel, because the spot is less accessible and because Castiel uses less teeth, but he doesn't suck any less hard and so Dean knows it'll be dark and highly visible nevertheless. His other bruise will be partly covered by any clothes Dean wears, and that won't do – he wants the signs of Castiel's ownership prominent on his skin, immediately visible to everyone who looks at him.

When Castiel is finished he pulls away again, licking his lips and looking deeply satisfied. They share a smile, and then Castiel tilts his head, looking at Dean. "You want more?"

Biting his lower lip, Dean lowers his eyes for a moment and nods. Their bonding is, at less than half a year, still fairly new and Dean still has problems admitting to his own needs, even to himself. Castiel, with so many children and the very frank talk in Guide classes, has little filters and no problems putting voice to what he wants and needs from their bond. Dean is learning that there's nothing shameful in that either – but slowly. It's a good thing Castiel can read him so well, or they'd have more fights than they do and would surely be less content with each other.

"The other side now," Castiel decides thoughtfully, taking in the expands of unblemished skin on the other side of Dean's neck. "Here." He brushes his fingertips over a spot halfway between Dean's ear and shoulder, where the skin is less thin and sensitive and he can use his teeth a little.

Without a word, Dean turns his head, offering himself up; Castiel immediately leans down and bites him. Dean shifts under him, his hand finding its way back into Castiel's hair, and he moans when Castiel sucks his skin into his mouth. Castiel sucks until Dean's skin is dark with the bruise, and then he flicks his tongue over the throbbing spot and seamlessly slides down Dean's body. Dean makes a questioning noise and then, when Castiel halts with his face above his pelvis, "Honey, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I don't think I can manage getting it up so quickly again."

Castiel snorts at the quip and looks up. "This one is just for you," he says roughly and puts his mouth to the crease where leg meets hip, latches on to the sensitive skin and sucks hard. Dean moans loudly, hands patting restlessly at Castiel's head, until Castiel finally lets up, licking his lips. "I think one more here," he concludes, sliding up a little and licking a drop of come off Dean's lower belly before starting to suck once again. This mark won't be visible unless Dean's shirt rides up – which it probably will, knowing Dean. Castiel bets that within two hours of arriving at his parents', Dean will, together with his father, start playing with the insides of any cars available. It's the main way the two of them bond; Dean's tongue is looser when he's busy with a car, and doctoring around with motors is both Dean's job and his greatest hobby. And working on cars means Dean's shirt will inevitably stretch up; Castiel has witnessed this himself several times.

When the mark on Dean's belly is dark enough for Castiel, he pulls away and sits back, looking down on his Sentinel's body and the five bruises he put on it. They don't usually behave all that possessive; after the initial period of establishing their bond, they had settled and become fairly confident in each other. But it's Dean's mother's birthday tomorrow, which is why Dean is driving over to his parents today. Castiel can't join him because it's the middle of the week and his siblings, especially the younger ones though he suspects Anna secretly as well, are still worried that Castiel will leave them in favour of his Sentinel, like Jimmy did. In theory, Anna would be perfectly capable of taking care of their siblings for three days, but Castiel doesn't want them to feel abandoned in favour of Dean. It'd breed resentment towards both him but especially Dean, and that's the last thing he wants. Thankfully, Dean is very understanding, and of the two of them, Castiel is actually the one who is more anxious about the separation than Dean.

"I'll be fine," Dean now says as if he had read Castiel's thoughts – or his expression, at least. He pulls Castiel down into his arms and turns them on the bed until he's lying on top. Pressing his face to Castiel's neck, Dean takes a deep breath, inhaling his Guide's scent. "You want one too?", he asks.

Castiel shudders at the prospect. "Yes, please," he replies breathlessly.

Dean chuckles, presses his lips to Castiel's shoulder and then moves his mouth up his neck, flicking his tongue over a spot high up before starting to suck. Castiel moans happily, sliding his hands over Dean's shoulders and making small, breathy noises; it sends a thrill down Dean's back. When he's done he pulls away and looks at the dark mark; he figures it's okay. It's visible, but not painful – Dean can't bear the thought of hurting his Guide.

"Good?", he asks, brushing his fingertips over the bruise.

"Hm-m," Castiel hums happily.

"Another?"

Castiel looks up at him. "No," he says, reaching out to cup Dean's face. "That's enough." And he gifts Dean with that brilliant smile of his that always makes Dean's heart skip a beat. Dean smiles back helplessly and lowers himself again, cuddling up to his Guide. They'll have to get up in a while to shower and then make breakfast for the children, and then Dean has to leave; but for now, they can just lie and breathe together.


End file.
